


Say the words that I can't say

by DatenshiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodhi doesn't defect, F/M, Imperial!Cassian, Imperial!Jyn, M/M, Rogue Three, Shameless Smut, Threesome, or does he?, plot what is plot?, rebelcaptainpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatenshiKate/pseuds/DatenshiKate
Summary: “What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Well, since you're not answering, I'd better find out by myself.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> In an alternate universe, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor were the most brilliant cadets in Imperial Academy, and after graduation were sent to Scarif. It's an utterly boring place and their cargo pilot is sorta cute, so...

Her lips were naturally pink, and looked so soft that Bodhi thought kissing her would be like gently brushing a rose petal against his mouth. Her piercing green eyes slowly diverted from his, eyelashes fluttering as she looked at his lips, biting down on hers…

“…the next food rations supply, Rook. _Rook?”_

He jumped on his seat, turning away from Jyn's soft, pink, inviting lips. Cassian had a stern look on his face, making the pilot feel a drop of sweat running down his neck.

“Rook, did you even hear what I've just told you? Or were you too busy looking at Erso?”

“I, eh, just, ah…”

The recruit stood up, leaning in his direction, hands on the table. He was close, so dangerously close that Bodhi could feel his breath, smelling of fresh mint and a slight hint of tobacco. His gaze was intense, dark and paralysing, drawing him in like a black hole. Bodhi shifted uncomfortably on his seat, trying to escape Cassian's towering presence, without any success. He could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his throat, like his heart was trying to defect and run away to freedom, and quickly hid his shaking hands under the table. _Keep it cool, Bodhi. Keep. it. Cool. They're dating. He's going to end you._

“Do I need to remind you that you're supposed to pay attention to your orders, pilot?”

“N-no…”

“No _what?!_ ”

“No, sir.”

“That's better.” Cassian pulled away, standing tall again. “Since you didn't bring your datapad, I'll fetch mine and send the ration requirements to the Imperial hub myself, so you can bring us the supplies tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Let's go back to my quarters, I can send the requirement from there.”

Jyn's loud, crystalline laugh echoed trough the empty mess hall. “Considering we will have signal back there. And are you sure you didn't forget that old piece of junk in my quarters last night?”

The right corner of his mouth was lifted by a sly, crooked smile. “You bet I didn't. Besides, Erso, you're the one who keeps forgetting your underclothing in my…”

“ _Cassian!”_

Laughing, the young recruit waved for them to follow him. And so they did, Jyn leisurely strolling while whistling an old tune, Bodhi still unsure and not really knowing what to do with his trembling hands (so he ended up stuffing them in his pockets).

Once inside his room, he pointed the bed to the pilot. “Take a seat. I don't even know where Jyn put the damn datapad last night and things are a bit chaotic, it might take some time. I hope you don't mind.”

Vehemently shaking his head, Bodhi sat down while Cassian revolved the mess on his desk. His partner sat beside the poor perplexed guy to take off her boots and jacket and let her hair down. Painfully aware of the beautiful woman slowly undressing beside him, Bodhi called on all his self control to keep looking at Cas, who let out a long sigh before stretching his arms above his head, making the uniform – probably a good size too small – untuck and ride up his stomach, showing a patch of tan skin and ripped abs. Slouching himself on the chair, he kicked out the boots, unbuttoned his shirt and sent a nasty look in the general direction of his desk.

“Jyn, where the hell you put the damn datapad?”

“Dunno, boss.” She stood up, and Bodhi felt his stomach drop and an awkward heat crawling up his neck when his peripheral vision captured her shirtless image. “I'll hop in the refresher real quick. Maybe when you find this stupid pad you can join me?”

“Maybe _you_ should put on some clothes and join us?” That shrewd smile was back. His gaze drifted over her half-undressed body, then back at the pilot. “Or you can join us without clothing, that's perfectly fine to me, and I guess Rook wouldn't mind either, would you?”

She entered the refresher without waiting for an answer, closing the door. That painful, urgent throbbing had suddenly relocated itself to his pelvis, but Bodhi's vocal cords were still unwilling to cooperate, so he just nodded, making Cassian tilt his head and lift one eyebrow like he was puzzled. Sliding the chair closer to the bed, he stared at the silent, hot and bothered Bodhi for what it seemed to be a whole eternity, before whispering in a husky voice.

“What's wrong, cat got your tongue?” upon not receiving an answer beside a low stuttering, Cassian let out a short, hoarse laugh, before slowly licking his lips. “Well, since you're not answering, I'd better find out by myself.”

Cassian's lips were surprisingly soft, his hands surprisingly gentle, and the pilot's body responded with unsurprising lust to his touch. He shifted from the chair to the bed, losing his shirt in the process and never letting go of the kiss, pulling Bodhi closer, tangling his fingers in the long, silky black hair, searching for, finding and massaging the bulge through the thick denim overalls, making his pilot moan softly.

_This just can't be happening. I'm dreaming. I'm having another goddamn wet dream with this stupid recruit._

Bodhi didn't wait for the young soldier finding the fastener, he opened the front of his clothing and awkwardly slid his arms off it, making Cassian chuckle against his lips. Breaking the kiss long enough to caress his face, the recruit smiled at him. “You're so precious.” Grabbing his now steady hands, Cass guided them to his chest, down his navel, and Bodhi was trying to unbuckle his belt when he was startled by a sudden shift on the mattress.

“That's what you meant by asking me to join you naked, I hope.”

The next second Jyn's soft hands were caressing his skin beneath the undershirt, her touch sending shivers down his spine. Bodhi's mind couldn't wrap around what was happening there: they were talking about food rations deliveries? And now… suddenly the hottest recruits from the Scarif base were tugging impatiently on his overalls, kissing and nibbling every inch of his skin? And when they finally took the pilot's clothes all off, Cassian muttered something under his breath before smiling and pushing him on the bed to lay back. All of a sudden they were all over him, his entire length inside Cassian's warm, wet mouth, Jyn straddling his face and guiding his hands to her buttocks.

_Holy ever living hell. I don't think I'm dreaming, I could never make this up._

But whatever consciousness he still had at that point flew to the other side of the galaxy when Cass squeezed him lightly, making him moan against Jyn's humid pussy lips. Her smell was delightfully salty and kind of acidic, but gods, her taste was even better. Caressing every inch, every crack of her with the tip of his tongue, Bodhi took some time until he found the perfect spot, the one that made her tug on his hair and cry out his name. When Cassian realised that she was almost there, he stood up to take off what clothes he still had on and mounted Bodhi, dry humping him and holding Jyn, kissing her neck, squeezing her boobs and pinching her nipples, licking her earlobe and whispering.

“Cum for us, _cariño._ ”

An abrupt shudder shook her body, her moans escalated to a muffled howl, and without Bodhi's grip on her ass and Cassian's arms supporting her weight, she would have collapsed in a hot mess. Her orgasm receded, and both men held her for a while longer, inhaling her sweat and sex scent. Slowly coming to his senses, Bodhi realised the absurd of the entire situation, suddenly extremely conscious of his painful erection brushing against Cassian's, and Jyn's aftertaste in his mouth.

_If my boss ever finds about this I'm SO fucked._

But whatever worries he had were washed away when both the recruits sat up on the bed, pulling him closer. Giving him a wet, sloppy kiss, Jyn grazed her nails on his chest, while Cassian hugged him from behind. Bodhi was again effectively trapped between them, and their experted hands made the nearly subsiding heat inside his veins light up again like a raging wild fire.

“Cat still got your tongue, pilot?” Cassian joked, caressing up and down his thighs.

Jyn laughed. “Well, it was deep inside my pussy just a minute ago, so…”

Bodhi laughed, too, running the tips of his fingers down her neck and fondling her soft breasts. The part of his mind still convicted that he was dreaming had decided that waking up was overrated, after all. “I… I thought you guys were like… I don't know, pulling a prank on me… I didn't think you like _liked_ me, you know…”

Cassian's soft chuckle against the nape of his neck gave his entire body a delicious chilling, making him whimper in anticipation. “Jyn, do you think we proved this dummy we like _like_ him?”

“Dunno…” her smile was coy and her eyes gleamed, like she had big plans for her next move. “I think we should prove _more._ Maybe we should prove _harder._ What do you think, Bodhi?”

“I think…” pulling her closer, as Cassian's hands trailed down his back, the pilot smiled. “I'm not convinced yet. You should definitely prove a lot more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke between me and Kara about evil!Rebelcaptain seducing Bodhi. Quickly it became an entire monstruous angsty AU that may or may not be halfway done. This one, however, is a stand-alone piece. The title comes from Bizarre Love Triangle, a song by Depeche Mode, because if my text isn't being angsty, at least my title has to be.


End file.
